Hellfire Designs: Creatures of the Depths
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: just some design templates for MetalMunk15's new upcoming story. and it's got nothing to do with the popular "Ultimate" series. R&R if you want, and this will be rated T, mainly for the abundance of the word "Hell" being in this upload.
1. Chapter 1: Demon Templates

**Authors Note: **Surprise, another creature design thingy. Only this one is purely supernatural and for a story that MetalMunk15 is thinking on posting. Aside from that, you're gonna have to wait for this new story that she's planning on.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks, and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and this new upcoming story belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: Demons.<strong>

The following is a description for creatures that may be associated with the realm of fire and brimstone usually referred to as Hell. Nothing stated in this post should be taken seriously, for the simple reason that there is no definitive way of the following creatures actually existing…well physically that is.

**Ragnerok: **one of the most common creatures from the bowels of Hell, this beast is often described as a golem; a creature made entirely of stone pieces, and held together by brilliant flames of hellfire. Visually, the basic build of this monster is like an overgrown gorilla, with eyes of a glowing blood red color, and their presence is usually foreshadowed by an odor of pure sulfur (which smells a lot like rotten eggs). The abilities of this particular demon species include being able to withstand all forms of gunfire, and they can use their hellfire to burn any known substance on earth. Along with this is an ability to make themselves both bigger and stronger by adding more stones to their bodies, and although they are covered in a huge amount of fire, the flames can be an inch away and still don't cause any damage, yet are hot enough to make rain falling onto it turn to steam before hitting it.

**Volcanous: **as the name suggests, this type of Demon is a monster who's body is made of nothing more than molten rock. They have no true shape or form, but mostly take on a humanoid form, albeit dripping with lava, and covered by a thin and cracked skin of slightly cooled stone in certain places. It is thought that these monsters are an advanced form of the Ragnerok's, but as of yet there is no link between the two demon types aside from where they come from. Surprisingly, these creatures are known for leaving a calling card of sorts, in the form of an orb of pure obsidian. Whether this is a warning or a threat is unknown, but these orbs have been found to radiate with an oddly divine energy. The abilities of this species include being able to make a smoke screen of volcanic ash, burn/melt most substances, including bullets fired at it.

**Hellfire Wraith: **this creature is similar to the Volcanous, only instead of being made of lava, it is made completely out of fire. Being a living flame, they have no need for legs, and thus take on a look of a spectre, flying through the air with flaming tails of hellfire, and having use of two arms tipped with blazing claws. These creatures are extremely unpredictable, making it hard to fight one, let anole kill one, but one thing they are known for, is a catnip-like effect of gasoline, which oddly enough can hurt it.

**Serpantine:** as the name suggests, these monstrosities have the appearance of a black skinned snake with burning red eyes, and the use of a pair of claw tipped arms. Even though these are the most often reported creatures of the damned encountered, it is very seldom that a human will see one and live to tell the tale. When this creature hisses, it is a sound that can make anyone go cold with fear and freeze in terror, sounding like a million different screams from the creature's victims.

**Fallen Angel:** these, as the title implies, are Angels that were cast from heaven by God himself. Because of that, they are now resigned to live in the bowels of Hell for eternity. During their stay, they "mutate" into a demonic version of their once Holy visage, their wings having changed from those of a bird to being more like those of a demonic bat, and the legs have been morphed into the shape of a goat's with dextrous feet to grip onto most surfaces with. Where flowing robes once laid on their bodies, is now a blackened, burnt and tattered shell of what it used to be, still somehow in a basic shape albeit on the verge falling apart. Most of the angels cast from the heavens wielded swords with brilliant golden blades, but those have since changed too, the blades now jagged, looking as though it was once a piece of obsidian that they had broken off and used as a weapon.

* * *

><p>Well, here they are, let me know how I did by clicking the review thingy below. And like when I was designing the Beastlings for "Ultimate Machine" if you readers out there have any ideas for Demon species, then post them in a review, with your name if you are posting without an account. Thanks for reading this, and just a heads up, look forward to the next chapter of "Ultimate Team continuation" sometime soon too, if I don't get it up tonight, then I'll definitely get it up tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Cynder the Chipette

**Authors Note: **well, I'm back again, and this time I bring an OC that could appear in the Demon Hunters story, if MetalMunk15 is interested in using her.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and "Demon Hunters" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs (OC): Cynder the Chipette.<strong>

Cynder is a Chipette whose father was a Volcanous Demon. As such, her body gives off an unnatural amount of heat, her fur and is a brilliant golden blonde color comparable to fire, and her shoulder length hair is the color of volcanic ash, albeit with a few streaks of gold here and there. Being part Volcanous, Cynder can manipulate lava to her will, and is completely resistant to fire. Her eyes are the color of obsidian, and are said to be able to stare into your very soul. He is about the height of Brittany, and where ever she goes, volcanic ashes can be found in a faint trail, something she utterly despises from making her look "Dirty" even though she washes herself daily.

**Abilities:**

As stated above, Cynder can manipulate lava to her will, but she can also change her entire left arm into the molten rock, and use it as a weapon. But her arm is also a curse, requiring her to be given a binding spell engraved into her skull at birth to hold off the lava's spread and keep her from literally melting away. Along with this, Cynder can also employ a smoke screen of volcanic ash when the time calls for it, and as a side effect, she can safely breath the normally hazardous gasses given off by natural volcanoes such as sulfur and carbon dioxide. Incredibly, she has no true blood, but rather her blood is literally molten nickel, often attributed to her body's seemingly unnatural body heat, and as an unfortunate side effect, she can't go through a metal detector without setting it off.

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

Believe it or not, Cynder doesn't like using her lava arm ability very often, and instead prefers to use a combination of firearms and sword play. Her gun of choice is a custom made "Hellfire Gun" which can fire rounds that upon contact with the target engulf the victim in flames, and these rounds are like those of a shotgun. Her sword of choice is a completely silver blade with runes etched into the hilt, the blade itself forged in a "woven razor" fashion, making this weapon extremely sharp and able to cut through any substance. It is said that the same technique of woven razor was used in creating the Grim Reaper's scythe blade.

**Personality:**

Cynder has an odd blended personality, somewhere between that of Brittany and Jeanette, often fussing over how her hair looks, but yet always calculating and precise, sometimes to a fault. But her calculating mind has its perks, and with it she can make precise trajectories with her Hellfire Gun. All in all, Cynder has a very kind and protective set of morals, often willing to fight to the death to keep those she cares for alive.

* * *

><p>Well, hope you like Cynder, let me know by clicking the thingy-ma-bob that says "Review" down below.<p>

And for MetalMunk15, if you don't want to use her, it's absolutely fine by me, I don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Demons cont

**Authors Note: **Hey there friends, I'm here with more Demons for the story. And I'd like to make a little "suggestion box" for creatures you think would be associated with Hell. Before you guys just go and scroll down to click "Review" to send in your idea, I'm gonna set some guidelines for you.

1. An OC, as interesting as he/she may be, does not count as a demon idea. As much as I enjoy reading about your character(s), I would rather not be bothered. You can still send them in, the only thing is that I won't read over them, MetalMunk15 will do that.

2. You can design more than one demon, just don't expect every one of them to be picked for the next update.

3. The limit of designs you submit is 5 per user.

4. If you are submitting a design without an account, at the least make up a name for yourself, that way I have someone to refer to when giving credit.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and Demon Hunters belongs to MetalMunk15

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: Demons (cont.)<strong>

**Hell Hounds: **As the name suggests, these are literally the guard dogs of Hell. Visually they look like a thin and malnourished dog with a bad case of mange, only a few patches of fur here and there on its body. But once provoked, these frail looking mutts change and shift into their true form, growing both in size and in body tone, gaining a rather stocky body with a tough hide, and fur the color of charcoal that often gives off burning embers, and their eyes turn into glowing red embers. The basic appearance of an agitated Hell Hound is like a demonic wolf. It is said that the only thing that can kill a Hell Hound is another Hell Hound, and luckily like any normal canine these demonic lupines can be trained to obey the commands of others. In fact it is rumored that the most valuable treasures on earth are guarded by a pair of these brutish dogs.

**Anubian: **these are a rarity among Demon reports, as they are often associated with the Egyptian God Anubis. The basic appearance of these monsters is like a werewolf, only replacing the normal wolfish traits with those of their desert counterparts, the jackal. Where a werewolf has shaggy fur, the Anubians have really short dark fur, requiring them to wear clothes often in the form of classic Egyptian robes around the waist. These Demons are dangerous, as they can manipulate life force energy that the Grim Reaper himself usually sends to the afterlife, leading some to believe that the figure of Death and the Anubians may be linked together. For weapons, Anubians usually carry bronze swords with a blade curved like a sickle, or a staff with a fan blade on either end. Since these creatures are able to manipulate life energy, they are considered for all intents and purposes, immortal.

**Sluagh: **named for the sounds they make, these creatures are considered vermin to the Devil himself. as a species, Sluagh aren't even true Demons, rather an accidental side effect of the Grim Reaper trying to make his own version of the Hell Hound, resulting in a spectral creature that feeds on the souls of the dead. as an added quirk to their soul consumption, if they are injured enough, their physical bodies will end up going transparent like a stereotypical ghost, and then they can either be captured in a spirit receptical (which looks like a jar made of obsidian), or they end up being cannibalized by another Sluagh. Visually, these soul sucking scavengers look like a somewhat humanoid version of the Hell Hound, only they have an extremely crouched over posture, no fur on their bodies at all, and their faces are more flattened and stout, their eyes are huge and have no visible pupil or iris, as these normally subterranean creatures rely on a sense of touch to maneuver through the caverns they dig out under graveyards, and are therefore nearly completely blind. They have a set of dog-like legs and a pair of extremely muscled arms, and with those are the claws of their Demonic counterpart. Also like the Hell Hounds, their mouths are full of sharp teeth, and can inflict a nasty bite if given the chance. a lucky side effect of this semi Demonic mutant is the fact that they can also be trained to obey commands, sometimes employed to guard actual graveyards from invading feral Sluagh.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for now, and remember the guidelines at the top. Anyway, leave your reviewscomments/designs by clicking the "review" doobly doo below. And before anyone says anything, yes the Sluagh I designed for the story are from the videogame series "Lagacy of Kain" and as such the original template belongs to Edios Entertainment.


	4. Chapter 4: Demons x3

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, I had some more ideas for demons to appear in MetalMunk15's story "Demon Hunters" since you guys out there apparently have no ideas at all, no offence.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Demon Hunters" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: Demons x3.<strong>

**Doppelgänger: **A shape-shifting creature from the depths of Hell, it takes on the form of its enemies in order to defeat them. Visually, they look like an oozy mass of negative energy with glowing mouths and eyes. When copying their enemies, they usually have the same traits of their template, only they retain their glowing eyes and have a visible aura of pure shadow. Amazingly, these creatures exist in both Hell and Heaven, though the doppelgängers from Hell are more common.

**Elemental:** Possibly the only demon that isn't originally associated with Hell, these are actually nature spirits that have been captured and corrupted by the Demons of Hell. They come in four basic varieties, and they are Dryads (Tree Spirits), Sirens (Water Spirits), Jolts (Lightning Spirits), and Whisps (Air Spirits). The appearance can vary, but normally they have a black ring around their neck that keeps them under the Devil's control.

**Phantoms: **These creatures are the souls of condemned people such as murderers and the like who have been cast to Hell or eternity. Like the Fallen Angels, they have suffered mutations of sorts to their spiritual forms, making them lose their legs altogether in favor of an actual whip-like tail, and have the use of a pair of arms tips with claws. It is thought that these Phantoms and the Hellfire Wraiths are connected, but only due to their body shapes being the same, and unlike the Wraiths, the Phantoms can speak, albeit in short simple words.

* * *

><p>Once again, it's a short post, but this time it's on purpose, because you guys didn't help me with designs…JK I really don't mind if you don't want to send in an idea, and when I said creature designs, I meant a basic idea or ability that I could flesh out into an actual creature.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Overlords

**Authors Note: **this has to be the biggest project I've done yet…I think, has to be the most demonic I think at least. Well, onto the…thingy!

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and "Demon Hunters" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: Demon Overlords.<strong>

The following is a description of the five Demon Overlords.

**Chaos: **Second to Death himself, Chaos is the embodiment of war, hatred, rage, and anger. His physical form is like a flaming beastial skeleton in a full set of samurai armor, and a meter long bony tail. His weapon of choice is the Blade of Apocalypse, which as the name suggests, is the very sword referred to in the biblical book of Revelations. He governs over all the creatures of fire, such as the Volcanous and Hellfire Wraiths. His voice is constantly growly and angry sounding.

**Damnation: **the embodiment of all twisted and perverted thoughts, Damnation is a physical and mental monstrosity. His body is like that of a man, but the head appears to be a full bodied octopus, the tentacles forming a "beard" in the front. On his back is a pair of giant bat-like wings, and his hands are clawed with webbed fingers. His domain is, oddly enough, in the water, and it is believed that Damnation is the inspiration of the mythical creature "Cthulhu".

**Greed: **the embodiment of gluttony, selfishness, and…well, greed, this creature is literally the fattest demon overlord of the five. His immense body weight is due to him acting as a sponge of all greed in the area. Being so big, Greed himself is physically unable to move himself, and therefore uses the strength of the Ragneroks to pull him on a giant chariot.

**Sin: **the father of all Hell Hounds, this overlord is the leader of the pack, and like the Hell Hounds, appears to be able to shift from a mangy mutt to the brutish wolf form. Unlike his more "domestic" children, his mutt form is more wounded and even drips blood at all times. But his demonic form is also different, his body literally covered in brilliant flaming fur with eyes as black as coal, his fangs and claws containing a demonic venom that can actually render someone of mortal decent under his control.

**Lust: **the only female Overlord of the Grim Reaper, she is the embodiment of sex, infatuation, seduction and oddly enough, beauty. Lust is what is known as a succubus, meaning that she is able to seduce anybody to do her bidding, providing that they are weak minded. Funnily enough, although she is a demon, she is not without a kind heart of sorts. In fact, it is Lust herself that was thought to be the inspiration of Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of love and beauty.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think of that? let me know by clicking the review button below, now I'm off to bed, i uploaded this chapter at 1:37 AM in my time so i need my sleep. otherwise my brain will start to give me a string of awful ideas like Wheatley from Portal 2.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Demons x4

**Authors Note: **More demons people and I'll say it ahead of time, one will be based on the design of a great writer, and if you're reading this, I hope you don't mind too much.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story "Demon Hunters" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: Demons x4.<strong>

**Remnants: **The true embodiment of negativity, these shadowy spirits are responsible for the most famous cases of demon possession in history. In appearance, they look like shadows with glowing white eyes, and a face similar to a skull, and a pair off arms like a skeletal creature, used for gripping onto their hosts. Unlike the stereotypical spirit, these evil creatures possess their host by means of literally crawling down their throats, latching themselves onto the soul of their host. The effect of a Remnant possession on the host varies, but it usually entails the host keeping their personality intact (for the most part), with the few traits that the host would often keep hidden from society. Other traits include the host's powers and abilities being amplified to their highest level possible (of course keeping a bit of restraint so as not to harm the host's body), and when they reveal themselves to the world in their host bodies, black veins will spread across the body, the lips become black, and often the inside of the mouth (mainly the gums and tongue) will also change to a grey color. These spirits have an odd quirk to their possessions, in the form of an actual time limit for the host to get the spirit out, normally a maximum of four days, after which the Remnant will permanently bond with their host's soul (they can still be removed at this time, but it takes a lot more energy and is more dangerous to the host's soul). Not common, but also not unheard of, a person possessed by a Remnant will have the willpower to overcome the influence of the dark and cold creature currently residing within them, and in rare cases the Remnant will actually be "rehabilitated" becoming more of a secondary personality to the host. The removal of a Remnant from a host's body is usually in the form of using a spirit receptacle in correlation with special magical runes.

**Shadow Wraiths: **related to the Remnants, these spectral creatures are actually kind hearted beings, often looking like a solid slightly humanoid shaped mass of smoke. Like a Remnant, they will possess people, though only for a second to form a bond with them, one which leaves the shadowy creature completely subservient to the temporary host. After this bond, the Shadow Wraith will either let its master choose its name, or will have already given itself a name, then they can be called upon as a secondary power or strength, allowing the host to perform such acts as shadow keeper, necromancy (death magic), and in some cases even use a vampiric technique called "shadow walking" which consists of literally stepping into a natural shadow, and out of another shadow somewhere the host desires.

* * *

><p>Here you go, and I know that it's short, but only because of the length of the Remnant description. Oh, and if any of you are familiar with the Skulduggery Pleasant series of books, then you'll know that the Remnants I designed are based on the creatures of the same name from that series created by Derek Landy, and by that right the template belongs to him.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Grim Reaper

**Authors Note: **for those wondering, this will be a description of old cold bones himself, and he'll sound like a certain childhood character that's still popular today.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this aside from the designs I make, and Cynder the Chipette but that`s obvious in Chapter 2 of this update. Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios and the story "Demon Hunters" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: The Grim Reaper.<strong>

The embodiment of death and eternal rest, this is the ultimate Demon Overlord above the five others. He doesn't have any specific ties with either Heaven or Hell, but rather works as the guide to either domain for the souls of the dead. Visually, the Grim Reaper is what you'd expect him to be, a living skeleton, but rather than wearing the cloak and carrying the scythe most often associated with him, he wears a black, pinstriped suit with a bow-tie that looks like a bat spreading its wings. Being a skeleton, The Grim Reaper has little physical body mass, and therefore appears to have extremely long arms and legs. His most notable feature is a skull that can actually show emotional facial features such as blinking, smiling, frowning, and practically anything a living human can do with their face and more. On the topic of his face, Death has hollow eye sockets that are black, empty and yet somehow friendly, and a "Skeleton Grin" that goes from one side of his skull to the other.

During special occasions, such as Halloween, Death will disguise himself as a scare crow with a jack-o-lantern for a head, mainly because even mortal humans can tell who The Grim Reaper is. In this disguise, he'll perform certain tricks to scare the people, such as lighting his body on fire and dancing around, and eventually jumping into a pool of water to put the flames out. One thing he's known for in this form is that his pumpkin head can also perform the same facial features as his normal skull, and he has branches for arms instead of his usual skeleton arms.

When he's on duty collecting the souls of the dead, the classical dark hooded robe is donned by this skeletal being and he takes up his scythe, and not for dramatic effect either, his weapon is the most powerful of its kind…ever! Easily able to parry the attacks of his second in command Chaos. Once the hood of his cloak is obscuring his face, to glowing red eyes will appear, mainly so his "clients" will be able to see where his eyes are to look him in the eye.

Lastly, as mentioned in the story, The Grim Reaper is the father of a skeleton-munk named Eve Reaper, and as such, she has her own powers inherited from him, along with some inherited from a the mother, who is suspected to be the only felmale that Death can be with without killing…Lust the Succubus Overlord.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it, and if you have ever seen the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas" then you'll find the design of Death here to be very similar to Jack Skellington, and as such, the template character is owned solely by the Disney Corporation and Tim Burton. Tell me what you think and I'll catch you on the flip side.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Astaroth Eric

**Authors Note: **This is probably gonna be the last design I make for this story, so I hope you enjoyed, because I am no longer making monsters…pfffft, nope, couldn't keep a straight face, and as for designs, well let's just say that this will be a continuing project of mine.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Demon Hunters" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: Astaroth (Eric).<strong>

As we all know, there are only five Demon Overlords, and they rule over the different sects of hell and their own brood of demonic creatures. But most recently, it has been discovered that, above the five, there is not just Death as the supreme overlord, rather there are three including The Grim Reaper known as The Lost Three. These three were the original overlords, Death governing over the dead, Astaroth (Eric) governing over all the demons, and a yet to be named third Overlord being in charge of keeping order in the fiery depths of hell. This is a description of what Astaroth (Eric) looks like and what abilities he has to his disposal.

Visually, Astaroth (Eric) looks like a large dragon, a pair of giant wings similar to a demonic bat sprouting from his back and easily able to span the entire length of a football field, and that's then they aren't fully extended. His body is an odd patchwork of demonic traits, this being due to him having to sometimes protect himself from the demons he governed over. Like a Ragnerok, certain parts of his body are made by chunks of stone held together with hellfire, and these patches are most visible on his left shoulder and near his hips. From a Volcanous, Astaroth (Eric) has his right hand composed of the molten rock similar to them, and in a similar manner to these creatures can use it to his will, along with the volcanic ash smokescreen if needs be. The one trait that Astaroth (Eric) has gained from the Hellfire Wraiths is a tail of hellfire, whipping about unpredictably, and catching almost anything on fire. Like the Serpantine, Astaroth (Eric) has four arms, though only one is like the afore mentioned demon, the bottom left arm is shadowy like a Remnant, the top Right is that of an Anubian with a molten rock handoff a Volcanous and the bottom right being like a Sluagh, each of these four arms having the abilities of the demons they originate from. His right leg is that of a Hell Hound, the left being of a Fallen Angel. Like a Doppelgänger, he's able to mimic people, though only in voice.

* * *

><p>There you go, sorry for the short post, just wanted to help out my friend, I plan on making this a bit better later on, but for now I think MetalMunk15 will do the rest, and as a little heads up, I do plan on designing the third of the Lost Three for the next update.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Insanity

**Authors Note: **this is the look of the third overlord over the original five. That's all I'm gonna say as I'm not even sure what she'll even look like…aside from being a female.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Demon Hunters" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: Insanity.<strong>

This is the third of the Lost Three Overlords, and the only of these three, including Death and Astaroth, that is a female. Despite her name, Insanity is quite the level headed Overlord, and is thought to have even been a lover of Astaroth's at one point in her long life. She is in charge of keeping relative order in the depths of Hell, and as such has her fair share of demonic stress, though is able to handle such a life easily. Notably, her body is covered in cuts that never bleed, making her appear ugly to some, and her hair is the color of soot, not so much black but a very dark shade of grey.

Insanity is a kind and caring woman, and is most likely that way due to her fleeting relationship with Astaroth. Though the day she found him with a mortal was the day that Insanity, for the first time, became extremely angry. Due to this event, Insanity has somewhat of a complex to the effect that nobody could love her ever again, although she never openly shows it. Her powers and abilities include being able to teleport from one place to another, and also an extreme level of shadow play (literally using solid shadow as a weapon), along with able to sense others emotions.

Visually, Insanity has three forms she shifts between, one being in the form of a woman with slits in her skin and hair that reaches her waist. Another form is that of a werewolf-like creature, standing at a height of 9 feet tall and covered in fur the same shade of grey as her human form. Lastly, her third form is that of a giant snake, covered in pure black scales with shadowy purple eyes. Though she only has these three forms, she is able to combine traits of all three into one form if she needs to, and has done so only once before.

* * *

><p>How was that? Tell me if she needs improvement by clicking the "Review" doobly doo below.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: American Demons

**Authors Note: **this is the first addition of Demon Hunters 2 designs, now the creatures will stay on this upload, merely for simplicity of keeping things in one place, though I will specify for the story.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story Demon Hunters 2 belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: American Demons (Demon Hunters 2).<strong>

The following is the bios of the new demon species present in the United States of America. Some of these are based on actual eye witness accounts of creature associated with the supernatural. Some of these will be known to most of you, but for the sake of the story, I shall still describe them in my own unique way.

**Chupacabra: **most commonly known as the vampire of the south, the Chupacabra (Spanish for "Goat sucker") is a deadly killer of livestock. Standing at a maximum height of six feet tall, the creature has scaly skin like a crocodile, standing on two thinly muscled legs jointed in the same way as a dog's hind legs, with feet that have three dextrous toes, each about an inch and a half long, and tipped with black razor sharp claws that is just over half the length of the digit it's attached to, two toes extend to the front on each foot and the last remaining toe extends from the back of the foot. The torso of this creature is also thinly muscled, making it look tall and lanky, the arms muscled in a similar manner, jointed in a normal manner to that of a human, with hands to match, long fingers easily each 3 inches in length, thumbs on each hand half the length of the fingers, each dextrous digit tipped with a set of long razor sharp claws. The head of this animalistic vampire is like that of an ancient reptile, the mouth full of razor sharp teeth with not the normal two, but four hallow fangs as strong as titanium. Within these fangs are special sacs that pull out the blood by the gallon, and pump it directly into the creatures own bloodstream. What remains after the Chupacabra has topped off its own blood stream is then consumed by the monster until the victim is completely and utterly dry of blood. The back of this creature's head, along with its upper back, is covered in foot long black quills, also razor sharp, and the eyes of this monster has no pupils, but glows an eerie blue. Due to them only being able to consume the blood of animals, the Chupacabra is a third type of tameable demon, and when tamed are extremely loyal, to the point that if told not to feed, until told otherwise, they'd starve themselves before disobeying their masters. Like a normal vampire, the Chupacabra are immune to any disease, and have enhanced senses of sight, smell, and hearing, along with inhuman speed and strength, and being relatively immortal (the only way to kill them being to chop off their head). The creature also possesses a quick healing and regeneration ability, allowing a cut in the skin to close up instantly, and a completely removed limb to be regrown in mere seconds (a minuet at the most). Unlike a normal vampire, Chupacabra's are incapable of human speech, though do speak with a dialect that is easily translated by the owner, and they can understand English fairly easily. a notable Chupacabra is one owned by Dave and Claire Seville named Grendel, easily distinguishable from normal Chupacabra's by the color of the eyes, a rare mutation making them glow violet (purple).

**Jersey Devil: **the Jersey Devil is a monster that has been spotted all over the state of New Jersey (hence its name). They have the body of a horse with bat wings, and a pair of horns in the back of the head. Despite their name, these creatures are extremely gentle and are peaceful herbivores, though their difficulty in breaking them like a horse is what led to their name of "Devil" and being from New Jersey, they thus called the creature it's afore mentioned name.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for now, sorry I have a headache and need to rest my brain a bit, hope you enjoy.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: American Demons x2

**Authors Note: **more demons for your reading pleasure, and a couple came from MetalMunk15 herself, so if you guys and girls out there have any ideas for demons you'd like to see, whether it's a full blown design or an ability or two, I'll do my best to upload them with the next post okay people.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the story of Demon Code (still gonna refer to it as Demon Hunters 2 for creature reference) belongs to MetalMunk15, and for clarification issues, any and all monster traits I add that may appear to be from an already owned and designed monster belongs to their rightful creator and company.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: American Demons x2 (Demon Code).<strong>

To get right to the chase, the following creatures are demons from hell…that's about it so read the descriptions.

**Sea Serpent: **an aquatic cousin to the already dangerous Serpentine (refer to Chapter 1 of this post to read about it), the Sea Serpent is a creature of the water, and a master of mimicry. Until now, it was believed that demons of any variety couldn't live in water, mainly due to the lack of water in Hell, but discovered by accident by a local fisherman, the Sea Serpent is one of possibly many (not including the Overlord Damnation) demonic creatures that reside in the waters of the world. Like the Serpentine, these monsters have four arms, though the arms are connected by a highly elastic membrane, or "fin" which allows this creature to move at a speed rivaling that of a cheetah (only in the water though, on land this creature would literally go nowhere fast). Each hand has webbed fingers for added movement through the water, and the fingers are tipped in claws, whether they are sharp depends on how often these brutes use them, as they wear down with time. Along the back is a dorsal fin that runs the entire length of the body, from the back of the head to the tip of the tail. On the topic of the tail, there is a 9 inch serrated stinger, which can either be used as a weapon by itself to slice when the claws cannot, or can inject a demonic venom into the victim. The venom will not kill the victim, but it will render them completely paralyzed for a set amount of time, depending on how much venom is injected at one time (though if in the water, it is safe to say you'll get a dose that will allow you to drown without being able to swim to the surface). Unlike their land dwelling counterparts, Sea Serpents can speak in a good clear voice, though their vocabulary is often limited, and it is said that if you were to save or otherwise help a Sea Serpent, you will have earned the entire species gratitude and will be repaid the favor of saving them when ever needed.

**Wraiths:** not to be confused with Hellfire Wraiths or Phantoms, Wraiths are not so much demons as they are…well, spirits. Like an office building, the realm of the dead that the Grim Reaper watches over is not easy to handle alone, so the figure of death has "employees" of sorts, these being the spirits of dead people that have been giving an extremely small portion of Death's power to aid him in guiding other weary souls to rest. These Wraiths look like a hooded man, with no visible face to refer to other than the hoods opening, and somewhat elongated arms with only three gripping digits. Like the Phantoms and Hellfire Wraiths, these Wraiths have no legs, but also no tails either, their cloaks merely acting as a last homage to their old way of traversing. Though these Wraiths are usually kind and gentle creatures, occasionally one or two will go "feral" and start wreaking havoc on the living. In that case, these creatures are both relatively harmless, but also very cunning and difficult to fight, let alone kill. If a Wraith is hurt by any means, it will use the very small life force manipulation ability that Death gave it to sap anything within a 2 foot radius of life, and add it to its own to make itself stronger. Also, on occasion, a Wraith will have what looks like a scythe blade attached to the right arm above the wrist, which isn't anything near as powerful as the original blade that Death uses, but can still cleave through just about anything if it can maneuver into a striking position. Another trait that all Wraiths share is in the form of a deep bellowing sound they make, this being the price paid to be in Death's servitude, making them unable to speak to one another and in turn, also making them unable to plot against the figure of Death.

**Frost Devil: **first discovered in the US Rockies, these creatures seem to defy the very laws of what you'd expect from a Hell born fiend. Similar to a Ragnarok (also refer to Chapter 1 for more info), the Frost Devil is a creature of ice, though not purely made of the substance. The main form taken by these icy brutes is similar to a skeletal werewolf, though the "bones" are actually being used as armor for the creature within it, a snowy monster that has the power to call a blizzard upon a certain area. the true form looks like a yeti, though in place of fur, each hair-like strand covering the beast's body is actually a thin shard of ice, giving the creature a somewhat hard to spot appearance. Being a beast of the ice, this demon is the most dangerous of all, as it will wait for hours, days at a time even in planning the first move. If someone has encountered it and lived, then they were lucky, as most encounters with the Frost Devil are deadly. for weapons, this creature has the ability to integrate any ice into it's body structure, and can even breathe super chilled liquid nitrogen from it's mouth in the form of a spray, making it possible to dodge the monster's attacks. One thing to take in mind is that although the Frost Devil is possibly the most calm of all Demon species, the brute would not hesitate to bite and slash at you if it feels you are a threat to it. Although not easily captured, these 17 foot tall giants can be tamed, and one tamed will protect their masters from anything, even its own kind. Lastly, contrary to the idea of fire and ice not mixing, these frosty giants have been seen as far south as central Mexico, and they are absolutely fireproof (though the heat will stun them a little bit).

* * *

><p>There you go, three more demons, and if you're wondering why I'm only uploading in three's, it's because I've been getting headaches on and off lately, and can't think straight. Also, thanks to all of you who have been reviewing, I really do appreciate your comments on my stuff. And maybe if you want you could always click the big blue button below and add one for this update. Oh, and the Frost Devil is the result of the user WordNerb93, thanks man, I think you did great with this idea of yours.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: American Demons x3

**Authors Note: **here's some new demons for you guys to read, and for those of you wondering, yes I'm still accepting ideas.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios and "Demon Code" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: American Demons x3 (Demon Code).<strong>

The following is the revised notes of a Demon Hunter found in a Colorado cave system.

**Phobia: **possibly the more frightening relative of a Doppelgänger, the Phobia is a monster comprised of an otherwise invisible spirit, with black bandages wrapped around the torso and head, the forearms and hands, and the legs from below the knees, with a few loose bandages hanging down from the arms. These creatures have a similar glowing set of eyes and mouth, and can speak a few phrases, though they all have a dry and raspy sounding voice. The Phobia will also copy things like a Doppelgänger, but rather than copying an entire person, the Phobia will shift itself into whatever its opponent is most afraid of, as a way to try and keep them from fighting back. If the opponent is not affected by this, then the creature will use the hanging bandages on its arms to try and strangle the opponent into submission. The reason for doing this isn't so much to kill, but rather because they feed on the essence of fear, so will stop at nothing to get their "fix" of the chilling emotion. These demons are nearly impossible to capture or tame, but it is also not unheard of to have tamed one of these fearsome monsters. A notable Phobia is said to have been the pet of the now deceased German tyrant Adolf Hitler, the name of this particular creature having been lost to history (though the creature itself still lives, and is on a constant vigil near his now passed master's grave).

**Hell Panther: **similar to a Hell Hound, these demonic felines are covered in blood red armor plates, like the scales of a reptile. The eyes are two burning orbs of hellfire, with razor sharp teeth and elongated saber-tooth fangs. The roar of these monstrous cats is said to be nearly equal to that of a lion, and strong enough to knock down their opponents for an instant kill. They are extremely fast, and massively strong, with claws that can rip through nearly anything in its path. To top this off, a scythe-like blade on the end of the big cat's tail can cleave through solid rock like a hot knife through butter, and a hidden row of spikes lays along the spine of this creature's back, able to be extended as a defense mechanism. Like the Hell Hound, these felines can be trained, but it is much harder and takes a lot longer to get them to listen, and since they are cats, they will often still disobey the orders of their masters, along with this is the fact that a Hell Panther can only be killed by another of its kind, but can also be killed by other demons too, such as a full grown Hell Hound, or possibly even a Chupacabra.

* * *

><p>There you go readers, two more demons. I'm updating this really quick so that I can go back to work in helping my mom and step dad renovate the bathroom of our house, so leave a review and tell me what you think. And before I forget, the design of the Phobia was sent in by user Kuro Rakka Shimo, so thanks man, you are a big help.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: American Demons x4

**Authors Note: **more demons for you guys, and again, I'm still accepting ideas for more demons if you have them.

**Disclaimer:** Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of Demon Code belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: American Demons x4 (Demon Code).<strong>

These specimens were originally from Brazil (Rio de Janeiro to be precise), these monsters show features typical of a tropical climate.

**Phoenix: **not to be confused with the form the Demon Hunters can take in a time of need, these creatures are far from blazing birds. The Phoenix is about the size of a human child, with arms and legs to match, though the legs are jointed in a manner to those of a dog, with bird-like feet, the toes tipped with small but sharp talons. The hands of this feathery demon are also like the feet, allowing the creature to climb to a high perch to watch from above. The arms are jointed in two ways, then being used as arms like a human, they are folded up and look like a human's arm, with a shoulder, elbow and wrist joint. But as the bird-like features suggest, this creature is capable of powered flight, and in that case extends an extra joint near the wrist to make the arms become wings nearly double the span of the creature's height, which can easily exceed 8 feet tall. To complete this look the demon has a tail that is covered in feathers, the tip able to fan out into a tail fin used for extra balance in the air. The feathers also double as projectiles of sorts, able to be flung from the wings and tail to slice into whatever they aim at, as the feathers are razor sharp. The head of this brute is like a parrot, the curved beak a bit jagged and also razor sharp, and although this beast is normally a fruit eater, it won't turn its beak away from the occasional bit of meat. These creatures are a master of mimicry, and like any other demon, this creature can be tamed, though it's hard to capture and tricky to train. Once tamed, though, these birds will not leave their master's side for anything.

**Ravenholm: **similar to a Phoenix, the Ravenholm is a bird-like demon that can shape-shift itself to blend into the environment. The most common form is that of a normal Raven, and is completely indistinguishable from a normal Raven except for the fact they can talk. These demons are drawn towards strong emotions, mainly anger and frustration, and revel in making jabs at these agitated people, feeding on their emotions in a similar manner to a Phobia feeding on the essence of fear. The true form is comparable to a Phoenix, only replacing the normally brightly colored feathers with the dark and glossy feathers of a raven, and the head like that of a normal raven as well. The only difference is that they are unable to mimic the voices of others, and that their feathers double as armor plates, somehow light enough to allow flight, but tough enough to allow a Ravenholm to block or even deflect a full barrage of bullets. A notable Ravenholm is a creature known by the name of Feeder, so named for feeding on the emotions of others. It is unknown if Feeder is a pet to Alvin, or if the Ravenholm has chosen Alvin as a good source of anger and frustration to feed from. Either way, the feathery demon is usually somewhere nearby, whether he can be seen or heard is up to the bird-like demon, but at times he'll show himself so he can pick and jab at the chipmunk.

**Scorpus: **as the name may suggest, this is a truly frightening demon to encounter, as it takes the form of a giant sized scorpion (not so much gigantic, but giant when compared with normal scorpions). These creatures are dangerous, as they are really fast and quick to lash out with their pincers and stingers. Their armor is tough, but not completely without fault, in the form of an open portion on the back, and if a knife or other sharp object should be stabbed into this weak spot, the entire creature will become paralyzed until the object is either removed, or the acidic blood dissolves the weapon (and it is more likely for it to be removed before that happens, as the acid level in Scorpus blood is very weak, and the dissolving process would take many years to complete). As an insectoid demon, these are one of many untameable demons, though like the Phobia, it isn't completely unheard of to tame one of these creatures. A Demon Hunter from the mid 1600's was said to have been the proud owner of one of these creatures, the names of both the Hunter and the Scorpus lost to history, but the story of his exploits lives on (it is unknown if this Scorpus still lives, but if it is still alive, it has probably since gone feral again).

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews. And again, if you have an idea for a demon you'd like to see, then send those to me via a review to this story, or a PM to my inbox. And maybe while you're at it, you could favorite this post, I mean that way you can always know when I come up with new stuff.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you guys/girls out there, I love all your comments and reviews. And his is just something I'm gonna try for the next few updates as an experiment of sorts. At the end of the updates, I'll ask a question which is up to you whether you answer or not. Each question will be in quotations so it is separate from the rest of the text. To start off, "What kind of pet do you have/wish you had?"


	14. Chapter 14: American Demons x5

**Authors Note: **I know, I'm updating stuff like crazy! Anyway, I figured that I should get at least one more demon template thingy down before I go out with the other story.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and "Demon Code" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: American Demons x5 (Demon Code).<strong>

The following is the report from a person from Bladenboro, North Carolina.

**Vampiromorph: **as the name suggests, this is a blood sucking killer of livestock, similar to a Chupacabra in the sence that it can only feed on the blood of animals. One of these creatures has been sighted twice in Bolivia. Near the town of Bladenboro, and it was described as being 4.5 feet long, with a shoulder height of about a 2 feet from the front paw to the shoulder. The beast is covered in thick brown fur, and has a head similar to a wild cat or lynx, though the feet are like those of a dog, with long claws to dig into its prey. The monster also has two fangs that jut out in an overbite, the make-up of the fangs similar to a Chupacabra, though pulling ness blood out of the victim. The monster also has a long tail like a cat's, used for keeping balance when rushing their prey. Like any vampiric creature, the Vampiromorph is immune to disease, and has enhanced senses of sight, smell and hearing. Though unlike the Chupacabra, Vampiromorps aren't able to regenerate, at least not at a rapid pace, so if wounded sufficiently, they will die of blood loss. It is also to be noted the effect of placing a Chupacabra and a Vampiromorph at close proximity with each other, which is that they will try to kill each other (more often than not, the Chupacabra is the winner, but a Vampiromorph can overpower and kill one of these southern vampires if given the chance). Again, since these creatures can only consume animal blood, they can be trained, and are also extremely loyal. It is unknown if the Vampiromorph is related to the Chupacabra, but it is assumed such by the blood lust the two species share in common.

* * *

><p>Sorry, only one monster today, not because I don't like the suggestions, but I'm just too tired to keep going and don't want to leave you guys with the same ones to look at again.<p>

Same drill, and a new question to answer, I know I asked already with my newest story update, but I'll compile the answers into the next update to either story.

"have you ever seen anything that was, in your opinion, not natural?"


	15. Chapter 15: James Watson

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I'll admit this is a long time coming, but like MatalMunk15, I am in a funk for "Take you to Rio: Seville Family Vacation". So anyway, I think I'll put this here, if MetalMunk15 decides to use it, then it's her choice, I'm just doing this to get my mind cleared up a little.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story "Demon Code" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: James Watson.<strong>

James is a human Demon Hunter who is only 20 years old. He wears a simple outfit of black jeans and military style boots, a white t-shirt and a black hoodie, a set of rosary beads around his neck. His weapons of choice are his Python Revolver, and his unique pet demon, a Hell Cobra named Pharaoh.

The Hell Cobra is the only one of its kind, and much like a Hell Panther, is covered in armored scales, though the eyes are more like shiny obsidian. The forked tongue is constantly flicking out, like a regular cobra does to "taste the air" for targets and prey. Also like a normal cobra, this creature has a frilled neck that can open into a display of warning, and the snake itself is about ten feet long. Once this creature has been tamed, it is docile enough to coil itself around James's arm and be used like a poisonous weapon, the venom used by this serpent ten times more potent then its normal variant. The bond to between James and Pharaoh is so close that James is naturally immune to the venom of his serpent's venom. Along with venom, Pharaoh is able to use powerful muscles to constrict prey and targets, or enemies by having been thrown by James and be wrapped around the neck of the victim, tightening with lightning fast reflexes around it and cutting off air.

James has a bit of magic in him as well, inherited from his parents, his mother being a Demon Tamer, thus granting him the ability to easily tame most demons, and his father being a Serpentine, not giving much physical traits aside from eyes like the demon, the power inherited from the Serpentine being the ability to use a bone chilling hiss if needs be, and the trait of being fireproof. His hair is a dark color like his father's scales. Personality wise, he is somewhat off a brutal character, though he is kind when he want to be. And like suggested, James is very caring about his Hell Cobra, often letting Pharaoh coil around his neck and wrists freely.

* * *

><p>Okay, there you go friends of fanfiction. Tell me what you think in the reviews.<p>

Also it's late so I'm not gonna do the answers to the other questions, but I will add the new question for you.

"What are you most afraid of?"


	16. Chapter 16: American Demons x6

**Authors Note: **since I'm obviously stuck with my other story, I decided to go back in a few reviews of this one, mainly so I could post some new Demon species that I, along with a couple other people on this wonderful site, have thought up recently.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the stories of "Demon Hunters" and "Demon Code" belong to user MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: American Demons x6.<strong>

The following creatures were discovered in the Carlsbad Caverns by the night watchman od the tourist sight.

**Soul Snatcher: **these are creatures are most easily described as what could be a cross between a Wraith and a Remnant, the body in a semi-humanoid form but consisting completely of blackish mist/smoke. These creatures wear cloaks to conceal their "bodies" from others, and have the unique ability to sap a small portion of an opponent's soul, and in doing so, gaining a bit of the opponent's powers and abilities (for example, if one were to absorb a bit of Alvin's soul, then the demon itself would be able to use Dragon Fire like him). One thing that sets them apart from the Wraiths is a pair of glowing eyes in the cloaks hood, the color a sickly yellow, and although there is no visible mouth to be seen, these monsters are known for a blood curdling screech they make before attacking. Although not very common, there are sometimes instances where the Soul Snatcher will unwittingly bind itself to the opponent by accident, in turn making them tamed creatures loyal to their opponent (this happens more often if the opponent is of Demon Tamer decent). Lastly, if these ghostly creatures are unable to take a portion of their opponent's soul, they will attack by means of hurling shadow at them, and in fact, the abilities these demons can copy are often used in combination with this form of shadow play. Like most demons, the Soul Snatchers can speak, though not in English, rather in an odd dialect that has yet to be fully studied, though it contains aspects of various ancient languages such as Sanskrit. The few English phrases that are often uttered by these brutes are anything they may have heard a human or other talking creature say, so they may say something that is completely irrelevant to the situation at hand and completely at random. Though not completely immortal, these creatures have a trait that can become quickly overwhelming, in that they can revive after thirty minutes from being "killed". Some of these demons may have been previously slain over a thousand times in its eternal lifespan.

**Whispering Death:** not to be confused for the Grim Reaper, these creatures are another of his attempts to make his land of the dead more secure. As with the Sluagh being made by tampering with a Hell Hound, the Whispering Death species were created by Death's tampering with a Hell Panther. The final creature was a success, rather than becoming a mutated version of its former self, the creature was a fully functional sentry feline, keeping a basic body shape of a Hell Panther, with the blood red armor scales being replaced with spikes all over the body, each sharp enough to cut diamonds and as strong as titanium, and also a pale gray color from being made in the land of the dead. The burning eyes are now replaced with similarly burning orbs of "shadow fire", which as it sounds, is literally a burning shadow, the flames a deep, almost black shade of purple. The claws and fangs were made ten times stronger than there demonic counterparts, and are now jagged as if made of solid amethyst, while the scythe-like blade on the tale was also changed into a more amethyst-like material, and also becoming a bit longer and ten times as sharp. Unlike the Hell Panthers, Whispering Deaths are an almost completely silent race of demi-demon, this being due to them being able to communicate to one another in a form of telepathic link that encompasses the entire species. Though they are covered in spikes, these weapons are normally hidden beneath a cloak of blackish-purple smoke, the cloud completely covering their bodies in such a way that they can be mistaken for normal black panthers. In this state they are mere sentinels, keeping a constant watch over whether mortal soul or one of the Wraiths in Death's servitude try to get out, or if anything tries to break in. in the instance of an attack/escape attempt in the underworld, these cloudy cloaks are evaporated and the true form described above goes on the attack. Another trait with these felines is that they are able to be captured relatively easily, though take months, if not years, to tame and train, this being due to them originally being under the Grim Reaper's servitude, but once tamed, these cats are just as loyal to their masters as they were for Death himself. It is suggested that, if these creatures are encountered by mortals or demon hunters alike, that you should try to get away without attracting attention to yourself, as killing these cats is not an option, an accidental trait these brutish cats got from Death was complete immortality, and at best can be either stunned or knocked out for a short time so that you can escape. Lastly, these cats are ten times stronger and faster than their hell born counterparts, and like their name suggest, are able to move in almost complete silence.

**Blind Grinder: **as the name implies, this species of demon is completely blind and is only able to track and hunt by means of an enhanced sense of smell and touch. These creatures are odd, as they only have a pair of arms, and nothing else to help them move, their legless torsos being constantly dragged along the ground as they move about (humorously leading some to refer to this species as "Scuttlebutts"). The rear end of this creature is covered in thick armor plates, mainly to protect itself from injury due to scrapes, which armor making a grinding noise as the monster drags itself about blindly. Although initially blind, these Blind Grinders can be giving the gift of sight by a symbiotic species of demon (which will be described later). Another odd quirk to the Scuttlebutts that the juveniles of the species have a set of arms and legs, the legs only there for the first few months after birth so that the armor on the rear can form properly, after this time, the legs will slowly weaken, and eventually fall off the torso.

**Sight:** these are a symbiotic species of demon most often found in an area populated by Scuttlebutts. They have only four spider-like legs and a pair of reptilian eyes at the front. They have a hollow cavity in their abdomens with a sharp beak inside it, and by means of a leaping motion at a target (usually a Scuttlebutt, but sometimes a human or other species), and literally attaching itself to the victim's head. Using the four limbs the grip onto the host, these creatures can actually bury their beaks through the Blind Grinder's skull, and into its brain, which then makes the symbiotic relationship begin, as the usually blind host is granted the gift of sight using the Sight's eyes, the spider-like demon is itself receiving it's side of the bargain by gaining nutrients from the host's blood stream. If a Sight were to attach itself to another species, such as a human, then the results would be different. Mainly the human host will lose all control of its body functions, and can therefore be declared technically dead, though the Sight will normally animate the corpse and use it to find a proper host, or if threatened in this state, actually attack the threat by means of slashing at it with claws formed from the bone of the fingers.

* * *

><p>There you go, a few more demons for you guys to read about. And just so I don't forget, the Soul Snatcher was originally designed by <span>WordNerb93<span> and the Whispering Death was originally designed by Kuro Rakka Shimo. Also, as some of you may have noticed, the last two demons in this update were infact based on pre-existing designs, the Blind Grinder or "Scuttlebutt" was based on a creature of the same name (Scuttlebutt) and design by Wayne Douglas Barlowe (author of "Expedition" and subsequently "Alien Planet"), while the Sight was based on the Headcrab from the popular Half Life videogame series. As such, the two creatures mentioned earlier belong to their respective creators.

And here's the question, sorry for not posting the answers in this, it is merely because I can't be bothered to do it this time…that and since my previous update was an authors note, I didn't post a question for it.

Anyway, here you go:

"What would you define as your favorite video game?"


	17. Chapter 17: American Demons x7

**Authors Note: **And I'm back again, with a new batch of demons to send to MetalMunk15 for her return to fanfiction. Anyway, also going to announce that my current story, "All in The Family" will be put on a temporary hold, not for lack of interest, but merely so I can help my friends on this beautiful site again. Now, onto the update.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Demon Code" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire Designs: American Demons x7<strong>

The following is a report from the area once known as Sleepy Hollow. What you are about to read may disturb you, if you continue, you are reading at your own risk.

**Dullahan:** named after a mythological spirit from Irish legend, the Dullahan is the classical "Headless Horseman" mentioned in the story of Sleepy Hollow. They ride on black horses, or sometimes rarely one will be found riding a Jersey Devil, and carry with them their original head, often nothing more than a skull with sharp teeth, but every now and then the head will be fleshed out, with large eyes that dart about and a gruesome grin that reaches from one side of the head to the other. While they carry their heads with them, these demons are actually unable to talk at all, at most they will make a groaning or bellowing sound as they attack. They are also armed to the teeth (so to speak) with a cache of weapons which include a sword sharp enough to cut through any substance in existence, an axe that can be thrown and will return to the rider of its own power, a whip made from what appears to be a spinal column, and even on rare occasions a flint-lock pistol with infinite ammo. Visually, they look like a fifteenth century horseman, with black armor on its body and a cape, the head of course missing from the body. In reality, there are actually two genders in this demon type, with similar features but in a distinctly different body. The Male Dullahan is broadly built, and very stocky, slow on his feet, but making up for this with immense strength, while the Female Dullahan is more streamlined and swift, just as strong as the Male but also much faster. Both genders of the Dullahan are completely immortal, and once given a target will not stop until that specific person is dead. There is no lock or blocking mechanism that can stop a Dullahan, as locks will open by themselves in their presence, and they do not like being observed in their duties, often conjuring blood from the body it just killed, and throwing it at the observer, this being thought as a calling card that they are next to die someday. If not the blood, the Dullahan will lash the observers eyes out with his or her whip, which is thought to be the better result, as being blind will ensure you never provoke the horseman again. To hit one with your bare hand would be like hitting a brick wall, and the only way to protect yourself from a Dullahan is to have something on your person made of solid gold, as these demons are extremely afraid of gold, to the point that even a gold pin would be enough to ward back a Dullahan.

**Banshee:** the spirit of a woman who never found rest, these Banshees are known and feared for their screech, often meaning that death is imminent for whoever hears it. Banshees don't always have a malice nature, and will even screech to warn someone of a threat. But, like everything having a good side, there's an evil side. Often a Banshee will be formed from the spirit of a woman who has done evil or murdered in her lifetime, and these spirits, by themselves, are completely harmless. Though more often than not, these evil Banshees will have control of another demon to do its bidding, usually being a Dullahan, but often also being among the following: Frost Devil, Chupacabra, Vampiromorph, Volcanous, Ragnerok, Serpentine, Hell Panther, or even a Hell Hound. Banshees of a kinder nature will aid those in need, often accompanying mortals in an attempt to be a "Guardian Angel" of sorts. In extremely rare circumstances, a Banshee will have enough energy so that they are able to interact with physical objects, often times these Banshees are the evil kind, and will exhibit traits more similar to a Poltergeist, throwing objects around and even making objects materialize from thin air. The only thing any Banshee can never do is take possession of a living body, though if the body is dead, they can temporarily reanimate the corpse and interact with normal mortals, but only under two conditions when considering the body, one being that the body must be of a female, and two being that the body cannot be too old (not as in the person's age upon death, but rather the time the body was in the ground). Whether in possession of a corpse or in spirit form, a Banshee can speak fluent English, along with any other language, though it is not suggested to speak to a Banshee unless the time really calls for it. Visually, the Banshee looks like a stereotypical ghost, more often than not being that of a woman in clothes that the human in life was wearing upon death, most often with no legs, and elongated arms and fingers.

**Frost Wyrm: **These were an accidental discovery when a demon hunter tried to kill a Frost Devil with Dragon Fire. A week after the fight, a group of demon hunters found what looked like a frozen cocoon in a cave near the battle area, which was examined by the group on site. When they were about to leave, the cocoon hatched, a whole new demon emerging from it. This was the first known occurrence of a Frost Wyrm, the body looking like that of a giant serpent with two huge bat-like wings near the head. A single pair of arms completed this monster, which was covered in scales of thick icy armor, and had a row of spines going down the spine. Like the Frost Devil, this monster is in control of ice and snow, to the point that an area with a Frost Wyrm near it will have snow at all times, the weather itself not being cold, but just snow that blankets the ground. One thing to take note of, is that although a demon of ice, the Frost Wyrm is able to conjure and hurl dragon fire from its hands, and although not on social terms, they are able to speak, though have a unique dialect which incorporates clicks, hisses, and growls. Lastly, as indicated by the wings, the Frost Wyrm is able to fly, and will often do so for days at a time. It is thought that these creatures are immortal, and that theory is not completely incorrect, only the demon can be killed by means of using an enchanted blade, essentially any weapon with a sharp edge being blessed with the power of heaven, whether it be a knife or a sword, and this blade is able to slice through the thick armor and eventually kill the demon. Once killed, the body will burn itself, and as a code of honor the spirit of the demon will allow itself to be absorbed by the one that killed it.

* * *

><p>Here you go, three new demons, and before I forget, the Frost Wyrm was designed by user WordNerb93. oh and don't forget to put your comments in the box below.<p>

Anyway, hope you liked this post, and MetalMunk15, I hope you like these new demons. In closing I'd like to say, welcome back MM15.

And finally, the question:

"What is your favorite mythical being?"


	18. Chapter 18: Necrosis (Demon Blood)

**Authors Note: **I finally get to make more demons! YAYYYYYYYYY!...erm, anyway, I've kinda been wanting to keep going with this creation thing for a while, I have soo many ideas now, but that's beside the point, onto the freaking thingy! For the first of the new posts, I'm doing a single character that could appear in the story if MetalMunk chooses.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the upcoming story "Demon Blood" belongs to MetalMunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Necrosis: the Apprentice of Death.<strong>

Unknown to most people, Death actually had an apprentice that he taught about the powers of the afterlife. As such, he is able to manipulate life energy and even guide the dead to their proper place in the absence of Death himself.

Unlike Death, Necrosis started out as a mere dead spirit, whom gave himself to death to be taught, and at the point that his power matched and slightly surpassed Death's, he made for himself a physical, living body using the combined energies of a thousand human souls. Physically, Necrosis stands at 1.9 meters tall, and weighs 95.3 kg, and although he appears to me dressed in the traditional garb of a 15th-16th century plague doctor, the black robes and white long nosed mask are actually a part of his body, even though the robe is made of rough leather and the mask made of ceramic, the only human part of his body being his eyes, able to be seen through the eye holes of the mask, a bone chilling grey colour.

Even though not a doctor in his original life, he has gained the use of a medical back containing a typical Plague Doctor's surgery tools, and with them he has performed surgery on random people when it wasn't their time to die, and though none have died in his charge, he has a tendency to be rather messy while working, his gloves crusted with dried blood from earlier surgeries.

Necrosis is actually against Death, not as in a rivalry or anything, but he believes in giving humans a chance to live before signing them over to death. His main weapon is a black cane made of a highly dense ironwood, and coated in a black substance as hard as diamond, the thing weighing a ton, but looking weightless when in Necrosis's hand, this being his paramount to Death's scythe, and like said weapon is easily able to parry the attacks of Chaos's sword of Armageddon.

Personality wise, Necrosis is a bit of a rebel, not in the sense of going against everything, but rather taking his own twist on how his job works. When he speaks, his voice is monotone and hollow, sounding as if he were talking through a pipe, and his tone never goes to that of baser emotions, so he sounds the same when happy as he does when angry, with only a slight change in the level of his tone being the only indication of his mood.

He is also very moral, to the point that he can detect "evil" in any form, calling it a "Pestilence of the soul" and will work to "cure" those he deems "sick" by killing them. In fact, it is believed that Necrosis was the one responsible for many historical tyrants deaths, as he saw them as evil and took them out of the world.

He doesn't know kindness, not in the typical sense. To him, if you are left alive, or you survive his surgeries, then that in itself is his way of being kind. On that note, he also has a superiority complex, thinking that he is better than everyone, even Death himself, and is often stoic in the face of great despair, often described by spirits and demons alike as "being the only one who could star the apocalypse into submission."

He is also incredibly strong physically, as seen in regards to his cane, as he has been known to punch right through brick walls, and even on one occasion right through the chest of a Dullahan.

* * *

><p>So, how was this guy, and yes he is based on SCP-049, and as such belongs to the SCP Foundation. Not the character I created, but the template I based him on...oh just get onto the part where you revie and stuff :P<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Tahu the Volcanous

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, I'm back again with new stuff. Well, not new creatures just yet, more or less a new character to add to the Demon Hunter's ranks...Cynder's Father.

**Disclaimer:** Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, while the story "Demon Blood" belongs to MetalMunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Tahu the Volcanous: Father of Cynder.<strong>

Tahu is a Volcanous (refer to Chapter 1 of this post to get more info) who works the forge for the Demon Hunters in the new age. He wasn't always this way though, in fact he was once one of the most hunted demons, notorious for causing volcanoes to erupt through history, among his conquests being the ancient city of Pompeii, and even the Mt. Saint Helens eruption.

During his onslaught, he ended up being tracked down by a Demon Hunter known as Fyre, whom took up arms against the molten monster. For many days the two fought, until Tahu managed to destroy Fyre's weapons, and right when he was about to make the final blow...he stopped, realizing that this woman's death would mean nothing, as more would come to try and capture, or worse kill, him. So taking pity, Tahu let the girl go, only for her to return with a request to join her side. Later the two had a child, whom they named Cynder, but due to the amount of head Cynder's body gave off during birth, Fyre died before she ever got to hold her child.

Something that should be known is that, while most demons are ruthless and brutal, not all are without a heart, and having lost the only woman he loved, Tahu fell into a deep sorrow, which lead to him being a slight bit abusive toward his only child. Over the years before Cynder joined the academy, Tahu got over his love's death, to the point that when he forged a sword for his daughter, the flames were fueled by the funeral pyre he made for his love, stating that "keep this blade with you, and your mother will guide you through all trials,"

Physically, Tahu stands at roughly 6 feet tall, and being made of molten rock weighs about a half a ton. His body is covered in a "cloak" of slightly cooled rock, though portions are actually made of pure iron, due to his own heat causing most metals to melt into his body, granting him control over not only lava, but also molten metals like iron, steel, nickel, and even titanium. He has strength that could rival any demon, famously having defeated a rogue Ragnerok that had become the size of a mountain.

Personality wise, he is a bit over protective of his possessions, as well as his daughter, warning most that if they even hurt Cynder, they're fuel for his forge, and though he mostly means it as a hollow threat, he also has a wall of shields, which he claims are those unlucky enough to cross him or his daughter. This point is often compounded by the fact even Cynder mentions that she once watched her father drop someone into a crucible and then pour molten steel over them.

Being a Volcanous, he has all of the abilities of a normal demon, though he is also able to make a volcano erupt just about anywhere. Along with this, he is able to control his body temperature, to the point that he is able to make his "skin" cool enough to actually touch a person without causing them to burst into flames. He has a bit of a temper, and though level headed most of the times, he has been known to unleash his wrath on more then one occasion. He is currently teaching Cynder on how to work the forge, so that if anything ever does manage to happen to him, she'll be able to take over in his place.

* * *

><p>So, how was this guy, let me know in the box below and tell me what you think, and also if you guys out there have any ideas you think would be great for a demon, post those below as well. Hope you liked it MetalMunk, and good luck with the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
